


Kiss of Luck

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Competition, Crushes, Good Luck Charm, Gossip, Gryffindor Quidditch, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Room of Requirement, Slytherin Quidditch, Truth or Dare, alcohol mention, chance, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: It was still odd for Ron to realize who his new friends were. It had to do with Hermione and Harry's new love interests, sure, but if you had asked him two years ago if he would be playing a drinking game with Draco Malfoy, he would have called you crazy.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, background Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, background Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson, background Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, background Theodore Nott/Daphne Greengrass
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Kiss of Luck

Ron always knew he wasn't the best Quidditch player, but he was truly having his worst season yet. It also didn't help that his best friend and his sister were the stars of the show. He was happy for them, of course, but it just made it harder for him to accept that he was sucking as keeper.

It was an average Friday night for the eighth years at Hogwarts. They always snuck into the Room of Requirement to play some drinking games and unwind from the week they had just endured. Tomorrow was the next big Quidditch match, and Ron knew he had to prove himself, or he had the potential of getting kicked off the team by Headmistress McGonagall.

It was still odd for Ron to realize who his new friends were. It had to do with Hermione and Harry's new love interests, sure, but if you had asked him two years ago if he would be playing a drinking game with Draco Malfoy, he would have called you crazy. 

The Room of Requirement had shifted to their liking. They were surrounded by couches and a makeshift bar that was over-flowing with firewhiskey. Ron was the one to take the first shot.

Very over the edge and very tipsy, he unleashed his soul.

"I just-I just don't understand why I am sucking so bad this year. Did the war take away all my skill? I just don't want McGonagall to kick me off the team."

"Ron, she wouldn't do that," Ginny reassured him, "It would be up to Harry who is team captain, and he wouldn't kick you off the team. Right Harry?"

Harry was laughing about something Pansy had said, but he turned his head at the sound of his name and nodded. Ron knew the only reason he wouldn't kick him off the team though was because of personal loyalty and Harry not taking Quidditch quite as seriously now after the war.

Ron groaned and leaned back against the front of the couch, and Daphne handed him another shot. Theo laced his fingers through her's as she sat back down next to him.

"We can't be good at everything, Ron," Daphne teased, "And besides, Quidditch is just a stupid game. It's not worth freaking out over."

Ron could feel Ginny's glare from across the room, but Luna gently placed her hand on top of her girlfriend's to stop her from getting too passionate about the topic and starting an argument.

"Quidditch is not stupid," Draco spoke up, "Just because you can barely balance on a broomstick, Greengrass, it doesn't mean the game is of no importance."

Hermione tried not to smile at Draco's words, and she leaned against his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

Daphne rolled her eyes, and she took a pillow from the couch and threw it at Draco's head. Harry and Pansy excused themselves from the chaos to make out, Ron assumed, and the rest of the group screamed with laughter as pillows hit them square in the face. 

Ron was not enjoying the chaos though, and it appeared that Blaise wasn't either. He just sat back in his chair and watched the group with boredom. Blaise rarely said anything during their get togethers, and Ron was sure of the fact that he only came cause Pansy and Theo begged him to. 

So when Blaise finally spoke up to stop the chaos of the pillow fight, Ron was very shocked and his ears perked up as he poured himself another drink.

"I think we should do something other than juvenile pillow fights. Maybe another juvenile Muggle game, perhaps?"

Theo snorted, and Draco commented, "So you want to trade one juvenile game for another?"

"Precisely," Blaise smiled, "I'm sure your girlfriend can come up with a Muggle game we can play."

Hermione pursed her lips as she studied the room. Ron could tell she was tipsy from her drink she had just finished, so this would be interesting.

"Why not truth or dare?" 

Ginny laughed and Theo rolled his eyes, but Daphne leaned forward in her seat and was intrigued.

"I think that's a great idea," she told Hermione, "What do the rest of you think? And if you don't do your dare or tell the truth, you have to take a shot!"

"Then I'm just going to continue taking shots," Harry said as he approached the group again with Pansy's hand in his, "What do you say, Pans?"

She smiled mischeviously, "Yeah, I could go for a game that will make me ridiculously drunk. This week was killer."

They sat down next to Draco and Hermione. Blaise got up from his seat to get some bottles of firewhiskey and placed it in the center of the group. Ron watched as Luna eyed the firewhiskey and wondered what she was thinking about. 

"Who is going to go first?" Theo asked the group.

Without hesitation, Luna spoke up, "I would like to ask the first question, if that's okay."

Theo gestured his hands out in front of him, "By all means, Lovegood, take the floor."

She smiled at him and Ron was happy to see that Luna now had so many friends. Her and Theo had taken a particular liking to each other; Ron assumed it was because they could bond over their unique intellectual pursuits.

"Blaise," she asked, "Truth or dare?"

Blaise smiled at Luna and took another swig of his drink before answering, "Truth."

"Do you actually want to be all our friends or does Pansy just drag you here every Friday night?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and you could leave it to Luna to ask a serious question. As Daphne and Theo glanced down at the floor awkwardly, Luna kept her gaze on Blaise. She was intent on having an answer. 

Ron watched as Blaise's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and for once, Ron could see he was answering honestly, "I do want to be your friends, I just don't always know what to say."

No one pressed him for more, and even though Blaise answered honestly, he took a shot. Luna looked pleased with his answer and leaned back into Ginny's arm.

The next rounds of the game went by quickly. Harry was dared to make-out with Pansy in front of the group, Daphne and Ginny had to do a strip-tease.. which made Ron close his eyes tightly to avoid seeing his sister, and Hermione was dared to take three shots in a row. You could say the party was hyped up. 

But Ron still wasn't feeling it. He was feeling miserable, in truth. He just could not stop thinking about his recent Quidditch failures and was always feeling particularly single in this moment. He was happy for Hermione that she was now with Draco, but he couldn't help but feel lonely.

It was only when Pansy leaned forward in her seat and called out to Blaise again that Ron took interest. His ears perked up at the sound of his name; he wasn't even sure why.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" Pansy slurred. She was very drunk, and Harry's cheeks were flushed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders once again.

Blaise rolled his eyes but played along, "Haven't I already been asked? There are other people, such as Ron and Luna, who haven't been asked a single question."

But Pansy ignored him and pressed, "Truth or dare?"

He smirked at her, "Fine then. Dare."

Pansy glanced at Harry who also had a mischevious twinkle in his eye. For some reason, this made Ron nervous. _What were the two of them up to?_ They had a secret language no one else in the room seemed to ever understand.

"I dare you to kiss Ron."

Ron felt heat flush to his cheeks, and he glanced over to see Ginny avoiding eye contact with him and Hermione kissing Draco's cheek, clearly not paying attention to anything that was being said.

"Wha-what?" Ron croaked out, "I'm-I'm a bloke, he won't do that. He is not into that-"

Theo rolled his eyes, "We don't live in the fifties anymore, Ron. It isn't weird for blokes to kiss other blokes."

"I-I know that," Ron replied, "But Blaise-he-he wouldn't want to do that."

He looked over to Blaise to gauge his reaction. He had expected him to look disgusted, but instead, he had a smirk on his face.

"Do you not think you can handle my charm, Weasley?" He asked him in a flirtatious tone. Stunned, Ron didn't know what to say.

So as Blaise got out of his seat and sauntered over to the other side of the room to sit in front of Ron on the floor, Daphne and Ginny hooted and hollared with encouragement.

"Now this is about to get good," Ron heard Draco whisper into Hermione's ear. She giggled in response.

Ron looked up to see Pansy watching them intently and Harry having a slight smile on his face. 

Ron's vision was already fuzzy from the firewhiskey, but now, he truly felt like the world was spinning. He expected to be opposed to Blaise kissing him, but now he was just excited. He had not expected that, and his heart was thudding loudly in his chest. He was convinced the whole group could hear it.

"Are you ready, Weasley?" Blaise asked confidently.

Ron surprised himself when he nodded, and Daphne squealed behind him.

Blaise leaned forward then and pressed his lips to Ron's. Fireworks ignited inside of him, and Ron felt his mouth open and Blaise's tongue slip inside. Draco was whistling behind them, and everyone clapped as Blaise pulled away. Ron was out of breath, but Blaise looked pleased with himself.

"Now that can be a good luck charm for the Quidditch match tomorrow," Pansy told Ron. So that is what she had planned.

"It should work too," Daphne told him, "When Blaise and I dated in fifth year, I passed my OWLs I was expecting to fail because he kissed me right before."

Ron rolled his eyes, but the rest of the group laughed. All Ron could feel for the rest of the night was Blaise's eyes on him, and Ron secretly hoped he wouldn't look away.

* * *

To Ron's surprise, Gryffindor won their match against Hufflepuff the next day. It was the first match they had won the whole year. Harry came and slapped him on the back at the end of the match in congratulations.

"You did it, Ron! It looks like Blaise's kiss worked," Harry teased.

Ron rolled his eyes, "It is just a coincidence." But he could feel his neck heat up as he thought about the night before.

"Pansy does say Blaise has a certain charm," Harry said as he eyed Ron. It was like Harry could read his mind. He knew Ron liked the kiss, but Ron didn't give into him with more comments.

"Whatever, Harry. I'll see you later tonight. Go find Pans like I know you want to."

Harry grinned at his best friend and turned around to the stands to see Pansy waiting for him. She kissed him hard when he approached. 

Ron was happy for his best friend. He was happy for all his friends and their newfound happiness after the war. He was just hoping now that he won this match, his own happiness would improve, too.

* * *

Ron was determined for the next week to stay away from Blaise to prove that he could win the next match against Ravenclaw without his kiss.

It was hard though, because all Ron wanted to do was be around Blaise, even if it meant they didn't talk. He wanted to casually run into him as Harry was with Pansy and Draco was with Hermione, but it seemed that Blaise kept his distance. He wondered if he regretted what he had done the week before.

So like the coward Ron recently felt like he was, he declined joining the group in the Room of Requirement that Friday night before the match against Ravenclaw. He told himself it was to prove a point, but really, he wasn't sure how he could control himself around Blaise. 

He had only viewed Blaise as a poser before, but now, he could see there was so much more. 

And much to Ron's disappointment but also his relief, he had lost the game against Ravenclaw the next day. It did seem like Blaise's kiss was the kiss of luck. He was determined to have it again.

* * *

The next match was against Slytherin. There was a lot of playful bickering and trash talking between the friends as they prepared to go up against each other. Blaise was around that week with his eyes on Ron, but he didn't say anything to him. It was like he was waiting for Ron to approach him.

Ron couldn't take it anymore that Friday night. As they all left the Room of Requirement to walk back to their common rooms, Ron pulled Blaise aside and around a corner so the others could not see them. 

Blaise smirked at Ron as they met eyes and Ron had pushed him against the castle walls.

"Look," Ron started, "I know that we are playing against each other tomorrow and you are going to want to score me out as chaser for the team, but I need some luck."

"Is it luck you need or just my lips in general?" Blaise asked. Ron could tell he was serious, and he watched as Blaise's long lashes blinked waiting for his response.

Ron swallowed the remaining saliva in his throat and answered honestly, "I think it's a bit of both."

Blaise smiled as he leaned forward and forcefully pressed his lips against Ron's. Ron opened his mouth to invite Blaise in, and all he could taste was firewhiskey. They kissed against that castle wall for an hour, until they finally heard Filch coming down the hall looking for anyone out of their common rooms past curfew.

As they pulled apart, Blaise whispered, "Good luck tomorrow."

Then he winked and ran off toward the dungeons. Ron grinned to himself as he escaped Filch's upcoming wrath.

* * *

Gryffindor did win against Slytherin the next day, and Ron knew it was from Blaise's kiss of luck.

But Blaise didn't seem to care that Slytherin had lost as he approached Ron after the game. Ron was surprised to see that he even looked a little nervous.

"So Weasley," Blaise started, "I was thinking..."

"I would love to go out with you sometime," Ron finished for him confidently.

Blaise jokingly rolled his eyes, "You had no idea what I was going to say."

"I guessed," Ron told him, and before Blaise could reply, Ron pressed his lips against his.


End file.
